DIFFERENT FATE: LION KING
by YuriCat
Summary: O caminho de um rei e solitário. . Ou assim deveria ter sido. (YURI) Goddess Rhongomyniad x Rin Tohsaka


**Esta é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.**

 **Se alguém leu a primeira versão desta história, eu a apaguei me desculpe.**

* * *

. . .

. . .

"Eu te chamei aqui, meus cavaleiros, porque eu preciso do seu poder meus inimigos são muitos eu realmente não posso destruir meus inimigos sozinha, no entanto primeiro Camelot precisa ser purificada, não podemos enfrentar os inimigos à nossa frente, enquanto ainda temos inimigos em nossas costas"

O ar na sala estava tenso pelo peso de suas palavras, e porque nenhum deles esperava que seu amado rei benevolente lhe desse essas palavras.

Dando-lhe tempo para digerir suas palavras ela contínuo "Hoje, mais do que nunca, venho a vocês e peço mais do que jamais pedirá antes, eu preciso de cavaleiros que se tornaram minhas mãos e pés, Entretanto, Eu entendo que esse ato viola suas crenças, muitas das quais eu mesma estabeleci"

Os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda ficaram cada vez mais preocupados com as próximas palavras de seu rei.

Ela olhou para os rostos apreensivos de seus cavaleiros mais leais e contínuo "Você me obedece, ou vai sair do meu lado? Ou você está se juntando aqui para me derrubar? Eu vou ouvir suas respostas ao pôr do sol, eu não posso esperar mais do que isso." Ela saiu do aposento deixando apenas seus cavaleiros perdidos em pensamentos.

E assim, os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda ficaram cada vez mais preocupados com a escolha deles.

Certamente haveria aqueles que se aliassem ao seu rei, assim como certamente haveria aqueles que tentassem impedi-la.

Em ambos os casos, o inimigo seria seus companheiros da távola.

Ninguém ia partir, se discordassem do seu rei, não tinham outra escolha a não ser promulgar a sua pena de morte.

Isso, por sua vez, significa lutar contra seus companheiros que escolheram segui-la.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, Até Percival quebrá-lo com um triste pesar.

"Isso é realmente meu rei?" Ele realmente não se importava com o quão perigoso suas palavras eram no momento, ou quão grotesco era seu ato questionar seu rei, não, tudo o que ele queria agora e apenas dizer em voz alta o que todos estavam pensando.

"Parece que ele finalmente cresceu" Lancelot, embora ele não gostasse de admitir isso, percebeu que a escolha de seu rei e amigo era tirar o melhor proveito de uma situação ruim.

"É tudo o que você tem a dizer Lancelot?" Gaheris sentiu-se traído pelas palavras de seu rei, toda a sua vida foi vivida através do código de cavaleiros pedir-lhe para abandoná-lo seria pedir-lhe para abandonar-se, mesmo pelo seu amado rei que ele nunca se permitiria fazê-lo.

Lancelot simplesmente encolheu os ombros "Percival, Kay, Gaheris, Palamedes, Tristan, Gawain, Bedivere, Mordred, Galahad, Agravain, Gareth, contando comigo, são doze"

"Isso e tudo o que resta de nós apenas doze por quanto tempo você acha que podemos continuar defendendo Camelot meus irmãos? do jeito que eu vejo, nosso rei finalmente percebeu o que cada um de vocês também percebeu, mas sua honra e lealdade os impediram de dizer em voz alta"

Lancelot levantou-se do assento e pôs as mãos sobre a mesa, olhou para cada um dos seus irmãos e finalmente disse o que todos já sabiam, mas eram muito honrados ou tolos demais para dizer em voz alta "Todos nós vamos morrer meus irmãos e tudo pelo que nós matamos e sangramos se esvaíra, não tenho medo da morte, mas temor uma vida vivida por nada"

Lancelot saiu da sala, deixando os outros onze para pensar em suas palavras e outro pacto de silêncio reinou sobre eles.

Desta vez foi Gareth quem quebrou o silêncio "E para pensar que chegamos a isso, Deus nos abandonará?" Ela também se levantou e saiu.

Kay estava estranhamente em silêncio e desapareceu até o pôr do sol sem dizer uma palavra.

Percival educadamente trocou palavras com todos os outros cavaleiros, um por um, e partiu.

Gawain, assim como Lancelot, também entendeu seu rei e também deixou.

Tristan simplesmente suspirou e saiu.

Os outros cavaleiros começaram lentamente a sair um a um, deixando apenas assentos vazios do que já foi chamado de Távola Redonda.

A batalha era inevitável.

Não importa o que eles escolhessem, eles seriam forçados a derrubar aqueles que eram mais queridos para eles com suas próprias mãos.

Porque a única maneira de proteger o rei era matar seus compatriotas.

E a única maneira de matar o rei era eliminar os compatriotas que estavam em seu caminho.

Nenhum dos campos suportou qualquer ódio pelo outro.

Houve apenas uma resolução sombria.

.

.

.

 _. . . Frio . . ._

 _. . . Em um inferno branco, uma figura solitária caminha . . ._

 _. . .Vestindo nada menos que trapos, a figura desafia o inferno branco a cada passo que ela dá . . ._

 _. . . O ar gélido que penetra seu corpo subnutrido através de seus trapos a envolvi em um estranho sentimento de inércia e alívio . . ._

 _. . . Onde ela vai? O que ela espera encontrar? . . ._

 _. . . Ela não sabe, talvez no início de sua jornada ela sabia . . ._

 _. . . Início? . . ._

 _. . . Quando foi o início? . . ._

 _. . . Ela não sabe . . ._

 _. . . Eu tenho que continuar; Este é o único pensamento . . ._

 _. . . Por que você continua? não é doloroso? . . ._

 _. . . Queima, Machuca, Dilacerar, É doloroso . . ._

 _. . . Por que não desistir? . . ._

 _. . . Porque eu quero viver . . ._

De seus lábios rachados ela sussurra algo que facilmente e perdido entre o barulho dos fortes ventos gélidos.

A muito ela já perderá a sensação de suas pernas e ainda sim caminha nesse mundo coberto de branco.

Mas é apenas tão longe que ela pode ir com apenas sua força de vontade, Em quanto sua mente diz continue, seu corpo finalmente cederá e ela cair de joelhos.

Enquanto a neve a envolve gentilmente, ela observa seus arredores a partir de seus olhos azuis já vazios.

 _Bonito._

Enquanto esse mundo branco vai matá-la ela não pode negar que ele era muito bonito.

 _sono._

Suas pálpebras lentamente ficam mais pesadas anunciando o véu do encerramento e um último pensamento fugaz á afligir; Por que? .

De seu limitado campo de visão, ela observa uma silhueta que se aproxima lentamente.

Suas pálpebras se abrem, ela se agarra desesperadamente àquela fina camada de esperança que esta silhueta atrás a ela.

Ela lambe os lábios rachados e tenta desesperadamente gritar, mas tudo o que sai de sua garganta e um grunhido que dificilmente parecia um som humano.

A silhueta pára por um momento e continua a se aproximar mais rapido.

Da cortina de neve revela uma mulher.

 _Não._

A partir da visão da menina ela não era uma mulher, mas uma deusa, uma deusa dourada que veio para tirá-la desse inferno branco.

Sua deusa estava a três metros de distância dela e com aqueles olhos que pareciam estar olhando para baixo de toda a existência criada, ela olhou para ela.

A garota encontrou o olhar de sua deusa com seus olhos azuis vazios desprovidos de raiva, medo ou ódio, e a deusa encontrou o olhar da garota com seus olhos verdes frios desprovidos de amor, generosidade ou tristeza.

Foi só por um momento, mas para ambas aquele momento foi para sempre.

". . Deusa . . " A menina sussurrou antes de sua fadiga mental e física, finalmente, começar a cobra.

Observando enquanto a menina desmaia na neve ela não sinalizou ir buscá-la, não, só assistia friamente quando a menina estava sendo coberta de neve.

 _Porque deveria?_

Ela se perguntou por que ela deveria ir ajudá-la com seus trapos, ela deve ser apenas uma mera camponesa.

Pena? Generosidade? Bondade? Honra?

Ela se sentiu enojada com essas palavras, ela já viverá sua vida por Deus e por seu povo e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi dor e sofrimento.

Eu sou meu próprio deus agora, aqueles que são leais a mim serão recompensados e aqueles que conspiram não serão pupados.

Talvez em um mundo perfeito algo como o código do cavaleiro. . Não, Não importa mais.

Afastando-se de seus pensamentos triviais, ela voltou sua atenção para a menina que agora estava quase completamente coberta de neve.

Tem sido chato ultimamente, talvez eu possa ter um brinquedo por perto para aliviar o meu tédio e quando eu perder o interesse eu posso simplesmente **quebrar**.

Com esse pensamento, ela tirou o manto branco de seu corpo e o envolveu ao redor da menina enquanto ela a carregava nos braços.

Olhando para o rosto da menina em seus braços, ela gentilmente moveu uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de suas orelhas quando um sorriso fino de escárnio se formou em seus lábios.

"Entreter-me tanto quanto puder meu novo brinquedo"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Em um mundo branco havia uma deusa dourada, essa deusa a carregou em seus braços e ela gentilmente moveu uma mecha de cabelo atrás das orelhas e sussurrou algo que ela não podia ouvir._

 _ **Um Sonho?**_

Lentamente abrindo os olhos ainda embaçados, ela foi recebida com a visão de um luxuoso teto vermelho.

 _Quente._

A quanto tempo ela não se sentirá tão aquecida? Provavelmente desde a sua existência, Não só isso todo o seu corpo tem um sentimento confortável que, obviamente, se sente muito bem em comparação a dormir no chão de pedra fria.

Piscando os olhos, ela encontrou-se deitada no que teria sido a maior cama que ela já tinha visto em sua vida.

Olhando em volta ela estava em um quarto que francamente usar a palavra extremamente luxuoso era um eufemismo.

Ela tentou se sentar, mas seu corpo ainda estava muito fraco, então ela não podia se mover muito.

Desistindo de se levantar, ela apenas olhou maravilhada para tudo no quarto como uma criança curiosa.

Com um rangido a porta se abriu e ela encolhe um pouco com o ruído abrupto, de pé na porta havia duas mulheres em uniforme de empregada que ficaram chocadas que a menina tinha acordado.

"Vá informa sua majestade agora!"

"SIM!"

Enquanto um deles saiu apressado, o outro entrou na sala e se aproximou da menina, a menina encolhe um pouco com a aproximação repentina do estranho.

Percebendo o desconforto da menina a empregada decidiu parar em sua trilha "Não precisa esta tão assustada criança meu nome Greice eu sou a empregada exclusiva de sua majestade"

 _Majestade?_

A menina apenas piscou seus grandes olhos em confusão para isso.

"Você não sabe?" Greice levantou uma sobrancelha "Bem, eu suponho que você não estava acordado no momento em que sua Majestade a salvou"

"Você e uma criança verdadeiramente abençoada você foi salvo pelo Rei de Camelot"

A menina ficou ainda mais confusa inclinando a cabeça para ela.

"Você não sabe quem é sua majestade o rei de camelot?" Greice olhou para ela com horror "Você nunca ouviu falar do rei dos quatros nomes?"

mesmo que seja apenas uma criança, mesmo que ela seja apenas uma mera camponesa que não tenha recebido uma educação adequada, não sabendo quem e a sua majestade o rei de Camelot é impossível! Onde esta criança foi criada? nas montanhas?

"Eu não fui salva por nenhum rei! " A menina simplesmente balançou a cabeça "Eu fui salva pela deusa dourada!"

"Deusa dourada?" Greice murmurou olhando divertidamente para esta criança ingênua.

"Isso não é bom, Greice?" Uma voz fria e magnética sou atrás de Greice "Agora eu posso ser chamado de rei dos 5 nomes"

"Bem Vinda, Sua Majestade" Greice inclinou-se rapidamente "Os Magus de elite do castelo já a examinaram e curaram qualquer ferida que ela tenha, ela é apenas um pouco magra no momento, mas nada que uma ou duas semanas normais de alimentação não resolvam sua majestade"

"Eu entendo, você está demitido por enquanto"

"Sim sua Majestade"

Estando sozinhas no quarto, Artoria finalmente lhe deu uma boa olhada em sua pele, antes era pálida e cheia de feridas. Agora está em uma cor saudável e sem feridas, Ainda é um pouco magra, mas resolveu-se naturalmente.

Mais importante ainda seus olhos, aqueles olhos azuis mortos não podem ser vistos, foram subistuido por olhos cheios de vida que uma criança de sua idade deveria ter.

A garota também estava olhando fixamente para sua deusa dourada com estrelas brilhando em seus olhos.

". . . Tão Linda . . ." Murmurou à menina

Artoria sentiu-se um pouco estranha no comentário ela está acostumada a ser lisonjeada por esses nobres de seu reino e até mesmo de fora também, mas para receber um elogio aparentemente tão sincero e a primeira vez.

"Ahem" Limpando a garganta ela contínuo "Como está se sentindo?"

"BOA! Graças a você deusa dourada" A garota disse com um sorriso grande e fofo "Muito obrigada por me salvar! Deusa Dourada!

"Uma criança tão educada não é você? mas não se preocupe, eu apenas fiz o que qualquer um faria" Artoria deu um lindo sorriso que se seus inimigos tivessem visto eles reconheceriam como de uma cobra venenosa que encontrou sua presa "Meu nome é Artoria Pendragon, eu sou o rei de camelot e qual seria seu nome?"

A garota abriu a boca para falar seu nome, mas fechou em seguida, com seu olhar feliz sendo substituído pelo de medo.

"Algum problema me dando seu nome?" Artoria estreitou os olhos "Não tenha medo, seja o que for, ninguém ousaria machucá-la em meu castelo"

". . Tohsaka . ." À menina hesitou um pouco antes de falar seu nome ainda um pouco insegura "Tohsaka Rin"

As sobrancelhas de Artoria se contraíram, não e de admirar que ela estivesse com tanto medo de me dar seu nome.

Geralmente esses nomes estranhos vêm apenas do reino bárbaro de Altera que é um reino que está em constante conflito com camelot.

Se alguém do reino barbara de Altera fosse pego aqui em camelot, ele seria executado como um espião imediatamente.

"Por favor, não sou mau" Recebendo esse tipo de olhar de sua deusa salvadora Tohsaka começou a chorar "E-Eu juro!"

 _Porra!_

Artoria amaldiçoou-se vendo Tohsaka chorar, ela hesitou se deveria ir confortar ou não.

 _Por que estou hesitando?_

"Me desculpe, eu acredito, eu fiquei um pouco surpresa isso é tudo" Artoria alisou os cabelos negros de Tohsaka com uma mão e com a outra limpou suas lágrimas "Mas Tohsaka, huh? Parece um bom nome"

"Certo?" Sorrindo através das lágrimas ela fechou os olhos e como um gato sendo alisado por seu dono, ela teve uma expressão de êxtase.

 _Um sentimento verdadeiramente estranho,_ pensou Artoria . .

"Ahem" Limpando a garganta, ela se afastou "Bem, vamos continuar?"

". . Sim . ." Tohsaka respondeu com olhos ligeiramente frustrados em quanto fazia bencinho quando suas carícias terminaram.

Artoria achou isso divertido em toda camelot ela era única se atreve a cobra carícias dela "Você pode me explicar por que tentou atravessar a fronteira em um momento em que o tempo é tão horrível?"

"Eu não tiver escolha" Com uma carranca no rosto ela contínuo "Eu estava sendo perseguida por comerciantes de escravos, Eu sou um órfã Eu não tinha onde ficar exceto na rua, e por lei em Altera qualquer morador de rua pode ser aprendido a qualquer momento por um comerciante de escravo do reino"

"Então, entre a escravidão e a alta chance de morte, você preferiu a segunda?"

"Eu preferiria morrer do que me fazer um brinquedo de um nobre!"

Artoria percebeu que ela disse a última parte cheia de ódio, evidentemente, havia mas nessa história para ela contar, mas não seria bom pressioná-la agora.

"Descanse por enquanto seu corpo ainda está fraco" Preparando-se para sair, ela completou "Uma empregada virá a acordar na hora da refeição"

Tohsaka abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas simplesmente fechou e olhou para o chão.

Artoria levantou uma sobrancelha "O que é isso? fale o que você quiser falar, não segure"

"Você pode ficar comigo um pouco mais?" Ela fechou os olhos depois de falar e baixou a cabeça como se esperasse uma bronca.

Artoria abriu os lábios, mas os fechou.

A resposta deveria ser simples: ela era um rei que não tinha tempo a perder com um brinquedo agora.

 _ela hesitou._

Pela segunda vez, ela que nunca bateu os cílios para matar hesitou.

 _Perigo._

Sua divindade está gritando em alarme: esta criança é um perigo para a sua existência **matá-la**

Artoria aproximou-se dela, pois a mão em seu queixo e levantou o seu rosto, com o polegar, alisou suas bochechas.

Tohsaka abriu os olhos em surpresa com a ação súbita de sua deusa, mas então ela sorriu docemente e fechou os olhos novamente, apreciando as carícias.

Tohsaka não percebeu que os olhos de sua deusa estavam anormalmente gélidos.

 **Matá-la.**

Seus dedos desceram lentamente para o pescoço fino de Tohsaka.

Fácil

Seria tão fácil apenas colocar um pouco de força e tudo acabaria lá, nunca, mas vendo aquele sorriso, nunca, mas vendo aquele rosto satisfeito.

Nunca, mas ouvindo sua voz.

Artoria fechou os olhos: _Não me odeie criança você entrou no meu caminho de rei._

 _O caminho de um rei e solitário._

"Deusa dourada?"

 _Quente.._

Sentindo uma sensação cálida em sua mão, Artoria abriu os olhos apenas para ver as mãos da criança nas dela, olhando para ela com olhos preocupados.

"O que está errado? Seu rosto está triste" Tohsaka piscou seus grandes olhos em preocupação "Você sente dor?"

". .Sim" Envolvendo os braços em volta dela, Artoria sussurrou como se tivesse medo de que alguém mais no mundo ouvisse "Estou com dor. ."

"Não se preocupe Deusa Dourada" Tohsaka encostou a cabeça na dela e disse com um grande sorriso "Eu vou protegê-la de qualquer dor a partir de agora"

Artoria abriu os olhos antes de se permitir um leve sorriso nos lábios "Temo que isso seja um fardo muito pesado para uma criança"

"Eu posso fazer isso!" Tohsaka fez bencinho e estendeu o dedo mindinho para sua deusa "E uma promessa certo!?"

Artoria viu a expressão de antecipação que a criança lhe dava e só pôde suspirar ao conectar o seu dedo mindinho ao dela "Bem, parece que eu vou ter que confiar em você a partir de agora meu cavaleiro"

"Sim!" Tohsaka disse alegremente enquanto se aconchegava mais perto de sua deusa e adormecer.

 _O que eu estou fazendo?_

Perguntou-se Artoria antes de fechar os olhos e também adormecer com os dedos ainda conectados.


End file.
